Inquisitor Rin: Love Is Complicated
by jcdenton2012
Summary: It is a well known fact that the Inquisition operates with the direct authority of the Emperor. These proud men and women vary. Some are zealous, others are scholarly, but one in particular is notoriously psychotic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I "Inquisitor Rin"

The toxic rain, more acid than actual water, drizzled down the gutters of the Hive World Thanatos. There was a thick downcast of brown clouds; a grayish hue fog of acidic steam covered the streets. Vapors of steam sizzled upon the asphalt as a woman dressed in a casual business suit walked down the street whistling with a skimpy spaghetti string purse slung over her shoulder.

This woman, she was perfect thief bait. Her body was clad in a classic black suit and tie, a black vest, high heels, pants, a black leather trench coat, and a bolder derby hat. Suddenly, a man in a green plastic poncho ran from a nearby back alley. He made for her, grabbed her purse, snapping the spaghetti string, not stopping he sprinted down the street. Onlookers grinned, the woman should have known better.

"Oh dear, it looks as though someone has stolen my purse, oh whatever should I do?" she said dully, fainting concern comically, "I know!"

She turned sharply, a demonic wide grin on her face seemed to cringe upward from her pursed lips rolling her cheeks like the Grinch, her dark green eyes were laden red within the passing acidic steam. She held a detonator in her hand, her white teeth glaring like a demon through the mist. The thief looked back, he held the purse up before his face nervously, and she stabbed the shiny red button in her white gloved hand.

The crowed gawked as the thief suddenly exploded in a hellish inferno. His body literally reduced down to meaty pulp and torn asunder in a horrific explosion which shuttered the nearby buildings. Plaster, refuse, and dust clogged the streets as the woman walked away, snickering, her figure darkened, her eyes masked by glasses that appeared like white ovals within the steaming wash, and that wide grin of white teeth still clearly visible.

+Don't you get tired of this?+ asked an empathic voice inside her head.

The woman stopped in her tracks, sighing, her wide grin contorting back into a pair of pursed red lips. She had regained her dignified composure, tall, a good 5 ft 9 inches tall, long black hair down her back, a thin but respectfully well developed body, even though secretly she wished to be a few cups larger where it counter.

+Nope. Oh the perks of being an Inquisitor… I get to do what I want in the line of duty. Besides, I just killed a thief, society owes me one+

+I suppose that's one way of looking at it+

She smiled fondly, not with the wide wolf like grin she had adorned when murdering the purse snatcher, this smile was more humored, dully, like a child.

+ Hey, you want to give it a try. It's like fishing+

+No thanks. I'll stick to spying on people+

+Right, you're 'that' type of guy. You don't want to act, you want to watch. Going into women's minds, finding out their deepest darkest dirties thoughts...+

+Woooooo… let's not go there+

The woman glowered, leaned backwards, placing her arms crossed behind her head. She smiled harshly, those checks rolling up again.

+You ever go inside my head?+

There was a delay. The physker was weighing his words wisely.

+Once, while you were sleeping+

+See anything you like?+

+Pervert+

She burst out laughing, catching her chest, coughing, and then continuing on like nothing had even happened. Those around her gave the woman a wide birth fearing mental derangement. After a few steps that psychotic grin on her face faded back to pursed lips.

Down a main street, past a few decaying buildings, she reached a large tower lined with Granite. The stone was meant to protect the structure from the acid rain, not purely for decor. She whistled comedicly, while scanning the building from the base to the uppermost spire, like a man gawking at a lady of the hour.

+Is this the place?+

+Yes, but remember, once you are inside I'm going to lose you because of the stone. My mind can't go through that much material… I'm only a Delta.+

+That's ok. I can handle this without any help+

She walked forward and crossed the street. A doorman nodded gracefully and opened an ornately engraved steel aperture. Inside, there was an ornately adorned lobby of green stone, red rugs, and lush wooden furniture.

"Welcome to the Nelos Banking Tower, Mrs…" started a blond secretary as the new guest moved through the lobby, shedding her leather trench coat to a pair of awaiting servants.

"Rin, my name is Rin," replied the Inquisitor, still moving towards the receptionist desk. The receptionist, dressed in a red silk dress and white arm gloves, checked a desktop cogitator while sitting on her highly perched wooden desk.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not showing a Rin anywhere on the registry…"

The Inquistor looked at her, that wide demonic grin adorning her lips. Her body became masked within the shadows of the building's poor interior lighting, blacking out her face except for her white teeth and the white lenses of her glasses. Lightning flashed outside and the building trembled.

"Then maybe you should search Lucas Ashuman?"

The receptionist suddenly went pale. She looked at the inquisitor, and hit a silent alarm under her desk. In the background, the doors to the bank went into lockdown, a giant slab of metal clanging down over the exit. All of the servants suddenly brandished Laspistols and encircled their mysterious guest.

"Now that…" started Rin, "was very foolish."

Rin did a gracious bow, two gas grenades fell and thudded against the ground, igniting and sending a wave of green chemical agent through the room. The nearest servant chocked in something horrible that made his eyes darken red, and fired his Laspistol. Rin leaned backwards; the shot killed another servant in her place. She then pivoted, kicking her heel into another servant's crotch. This servant whelped in pain as he fell to his knees choking on toxic green chemical agent. The last servant who was blind from the gas by this point, fired and missed. Rin twisted his wrist, the Laspistol went free, and she caught it mid-fall while punching him in the throat. The man fell backwards in a heap, and she was on him, her body against his, pulled closely so that she could whisper into his ear, "Say goodbye to your balls."

The receptionist hid behind her desk and heard one last las-blast. Then, there was nothing expect whistling, an old Earth tune? It took a few moments to registrar, the 1812 Overture. Something grabbed her long blond hair from behind and she was pulled up and over the wooden desk.

Rin slammed the blond bimbos head backwards against the desktop, blood trickled out from the receptionists scalp as a result. Then, she pointed the stolen servant's laspistol at her forehead. The receptionist eyes narrowed in on the gun barrel despite her injury.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something important so you might want to pay attention…" she started, the receptionist nodded in cooperation, "Today, is your lucky day… I'm feeling… nostalgic?"

Rin grinned wolfishly, her face blackened, those rows of white teeth looking down at the receptionist who was now starring at her in fear.

"Here's what we are going to do. I know that the Nelos Banking Conglomerate has been washing crowns for that Eldar pirate Lucas Ashuman. Soooo… I'm here to kill your boss with a bullet to the head. You, have two options. Lift the lockdown on the building, and I'll let you leave here with my own unique brand of punishment, or… well… I shoot you in the face and find another way in. So, what do you say?"

The receptionist nodded. Rin put the laspistol away and took a step back. The blond woman regained her position behind the desk, typed a security code into the cogitator, and the doors to the lobby all unlocked.

"Can, can I go now…" she stuttered.

Rin looked at her, that grin on her face remaining darkened out because of the lobby's lighting. "Oh sure," she said jokingly, "but first..."

The residents of the Hive World Thanatos were suddenly treated to an unusual sight as the acid downpour continued to drench the city. This unusual sight was that of a naked blond woman running through the streets. She was screaming and crying, and on her forehead drawn in permanent marker was the word, 'HERITIC.' On her back, also drawn in permanent marker was the phrase, 'Rin was here.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II "Lucas Ashuman"

Nicolas Telbot, the CEO of the Nelos Banking Conglomerate was sitting at his desk enjoying the company of his Eldar guest, the pirate lord Lucas Ashuman, when the lockdown to the building was suddenly released.

"It looks as though the problem has been resolved," he said.

The two men were direct opposites. Nicolas Telbot was a portly fat slob stuffed into a red felt suit. He had a bad comb over which left the rest of his bald head shining like a bowling ball, a long waxed mustache, and smelled fittingly of bacon. Lucas Ashuman, on the other hand, was tall and thin, with long platinum blond hair, elegant, certainly attractive as a pirate lord. His one good blue eye scanned the room in annoyance. His other eye, it had been plucked out by a damned she-devil inquisitor two years ago. God, he loved that woman; unlike the fat basdaque he was being forced to endure right now.

There was sudden knocking at the door. Nicolas waved to one of his many servants, a man in a black tailor coat and knickers bowed slightly and walked slowly to the door. He approached the ornate double apertures and reached for the bronze handles. It was now that Lucas Ashuman's eyes shot open as he heard a whistling of the ancient Terran 1812 overture. He looked over his shoulder in slow motion as the butler touched the door handle. Then, the door exploded inward from a bomb killing everything within ten feet with wooden shrapnel. Nicolas Telbot ducked behind his desk cowering in fear. Lucas sat their humored, savoring what was coming, oh god did he love this woman.

"Hello darling," said Rin, walking through the blown apart door, past several wounded servants. She shot the ones still living in the head without remorse, smiling fondly, staring affectionately at the Eldar sitting in the brown leather chair in front of her.

"Hello Rin," he replied.

"Who, who, who are you?" stuttered Nicolas as he peeked over his desk.

"Ah, you must be the money laundering basdaque who's been handling this guy's money. Think fast," Nicolas blinked, flinched, shot in the face, fell backwards, dead.

Rin smiled, her body and face masked in the shadows. "Well… it's time to go Lucas… gotta get you back to prison where you belong."

The Eldar smiled, stood to his feet, and then got on his knees with his hands behind his back. In a matter of seconds the love of his life had handcuffed him and was marching him out past the door. The handcuffs brought back memories… memories that both of them were very much fond of.

Together they exited the bank; gawking citizens huddled together from the rain were held back by Adeptus Arbitus in blue leather armor and black trench coats. The mysterious physker now rejoined the group as Rin and Ashumen were loaded into a blue Rhino. The two passionate rivals sat at opposite sides within the back of the Rhino as the physker operated as a bridge between all three minds.

+Wow, it looks like you got the guy. Let's just hope that he doesn't escape again+

+Huh, I always escape. Sometimes I even get the better of you guys+

+Like on Revas?+

+Oh god, you had to bring up Revas+ he thought, smiling as he used a cuffed hand to polish his phantom eye.

+Oh please… that was your own fault you basdaque+

+HA! No big deal. You left your mark on me… and I left my mark on you+

Rin smiled fondly and her eyes softened. She had never forgotten the good old days chasing this man across the universe. That deadly game of cat and other cat? Always trading blows back and forth with the loser swearing in vengeance to win next time. You could only do that so long before 'other' emotions crept into the mix.

+You know… I'm going to miss this…+

He looked at her and also softened. They both sat crouched inside the Rhino as the treads rustled along the streets towards the local Precinct Fortress. Rain tapped gently along the metal plating of the armored vehicle as their minds continued to speak in private.

+Do you ever regret… Tanus+

The thought lingered between them for a long time.

+I regret…+ he started then stopped. They both looked at one another affectionately. Then he looked away sharply.

+I regret… nothing+

Rin swallowed a lump in her throat and released a baited breath sharply and satisfyingly. She looked at him and smiled harshly like a wild animal. Ashumen could never tell if this was Rin covering up her real emotions, or if she really was just plain deranged. Given all the insane things she had done over the years he leaned towards her simply being deranged.

The Eldar smiled again. Deranged? Like two peas in a pod, as the old Terran adage went. He was no better. Throne! They had that in common. Kindred souls when it came to sociopathic tendencies for mass destruction and flaunting the law.

Rin continued to look at him, smiling innocently like a child. Her face was jovial, not wolfish, rather soft and kind.

"You know," actually speaking, "When Adeptus Arbitus is finished with their 'Show Trial' I'm going to really enjoy your execution. I was thinking about volunteering to be the executioner. You know, long and painful… what do you think?"

Ashumen's right eye twitched as he looked at her smiling child like face, innocent, looking back at him. Yep, she was crazy, a serious screw loose, and god he loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III "Ashumen Escapes… Again"

The Rhino continued its trek through the crowded city streets. Men and women, hundreds of them were toddling along within the drizzling toxic weather, buttoned up, attempting to avoid being burned. Eventually, the tank rumbled through a road intersection. Here, suddenly and without warning, a bus hit it broadside careening the APC sideways with enough force to flip it over. The Rhino rolled twice landing sideways against a bakery. People ran away screaming as a mixed group of ork and elder pirates leapt from the bus and approached the wounded Rhino. These men and women drew weapons, firing, killing a group of Adeptus Arbitus as they pulled themselves out from the wreck.

"Cut it," said one of the Eldar, a female in white armor with a red plume on her helmet. She nudged one of the orks forward, a small wry little creature armed with a bolter and plasma torch. He took position by the Rhinos door ramp and started to cut through the door hinges. In three minutes he succeeded and metal plating fell down into the toxic slush that clogged the streets.

The Pirate Lord Ashumen sat slouched up against the back of the armored carriers holding cell, smiling, holding an unconscious human across his lap. The rain continued to thunder down, acridic smog drifting through the streets as the female elder leaned into the Rhino.

"It's time to go. We have five minutes before they respond."

Ashuman looked and her and nodded curtly. She stepped back from the Rhino and rejoined her fellow pirates. In the meantime, Ashuman himself took this rare opportunity to prop the Inquisitor up against the side of the wounded APC. She was battered, but not broken. There was a bruise on her forehead from where she had taken a tumble during the wreck and the left lens of her glasses was cracked. With care the Eldar pirate positioned her against the wall. He didn't want to hurt his nemesis because what fun would life be without this type of screwed up relationship?

Before he left the Rhino, he leaned in, his back facing the exit so that no one else could see. She was starting to come to when he whispered into her ear, "You will remember this as the day you almost captured Lucas Ashuman."

Groggy, Rin looked at Ashuman crouched over in front of her. He leaned and kissed her on the lips passionately. She wasn't surprised when he did it, but she was surprised when he handcuffed her against the guardrail of the Rhino. He had used the exact same handcuffs, picked during transit, which she had used when arresting him.

Now fully conscious, the pair looked at each other. Rin, handcuffed to the Rhino, and Ashuman, his hand against the side of her face, stroking downward onto her chin. She smiled lovingly as he stood and exited the Rhino.

"Until we meet again my love," he said waving goodbye.

Rin watched him leave, smiling herself. God, what would she do without this sort of relationship? She had been chasing this man for years and in that time they had become romantically involved. And she was an Inquisitor! What type of Inquisitor falls in love with a Xeno pirate!? What type of Xeno falls in love with an Inquisitor?

She chuckled to herself. One of these days they were going to kill each other… or worse yet, one of these days one might accidently kill the other and be left with nothing else to do. She didn't know which was worse.


End file.
